Love Never Dies
by KaylreForever2pmHottest
Summary: This is my first HP FF so please less the negative comments: Harry has a younger twin whom they thought to be the BWL but that's should Harry. Because of that his mother neglected him and that made his father the only one who care for him. When they were 3, Harry's parents divorced and James took Harry with him and moved to France. What will happen if they met again after so long?
1. Chapter 1

"Harrison Jamienne Potter!" James exclaimed angrily. "What the hell, Champ"  
"Sorry Dad" Harry said as he lay in one of the beds of Beauxbatons' Hospital Wing with a broken wrist and a bandage in his forehead.  
"You should be and why the hell would you fall from 200 feet?!" James asked angrily. Of' course he's angry, he's too protective of Harry not because he's his heir but he's his "only" son now and he loves Harry very much.  
"The Dementors, Dad. The freaking Dementors cornered me and why the hell would they do that? I'm not connected with someone who escaped from Azkaban" Harry said.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, Champ, I just don't want you to be hurt like this" James said.  
"It's okay Dad, I know you" Harry said as he smiled at his father.  
"But why would the Dementors go near you?" James asked.  
"I don't know, I'm not related to You-Know-Who, if anyone should be, it should be the "Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Spoiled-By-The-Wizarding-World" right, Dad?" Harry said.  
"Harry, don't talk about the kid like that" James said. He didn't tell Harry about Hayden being Harry's younger twin.  
"Sorry" Harry said. "But I'm wondering where did I have this scar? It had been on my forehead as long as I can remember"  
"In an accident where there's a spell that hit you and it left a scar" James said. He didn't lie, Voldemort used a spell to kill the two but it failed and well it left them a scar.  
"Oh, by the way, Dad, do you still Mom and you to go back together?" Harry asked. He knows James and Lily were divorce when he was 3.  
"Yes, I always want us to be together but it's already 11 years and she already moved on" James said.  
"Don't worry, Dad, I'll always be here for you" Harry assured James.  
"Thanks buddy" James said.

That time, Harry's friends came to visit him. Draco Abraxas Black (Just like Harry, his parents were divorced and his mother took him) a.k.a. Drake, Harry best friend and Drake's fiancé and Harry's best friend Hermione Katherine Zabini a.k.a. Kathie, then came Ronald Billius Weasley a.k.a Ron, Harry's another best friend and last but not the least, Ginevra Molly Weasley a.k.a. Ginny, Harry's trusted fiancé.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
"Visiting you, dumbo" Kathie said.  
"Also, Madame Maxime wants to send this to you" Drake said.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"We don't know yet, that's why you read it. It was Madame Maxime's order that we will read this together" Drake said.

Harry opened the letter and read it aloud for them to hear.

"Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Zabini,

I am sending this letter because you 5 are chosen to have a chance to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, I know you all had heard what is the Triwizard Tournament is, but this time it is the legendary event of the tournament that each school have 5 champions to participate in the challenges and this is rare because this will happen for 3 years and the place is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect you all to accept this rare opportunity but I want to warn you that the Triwizard Tournament is very deadly and danger. But I hope you all will accept this for you 5 are the most intelligent, talented, and bravest students Beauxbatons ever had or seen.

Also we are going to live at Hogwarts then, I believed that Headmaster Dumbledore will prepare a place for us, Beauxbatons. Our departure will be on October 1, Alongside with Prof. James Potter, the Head Professor.

Sincerely,

Madame Maxime

Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy"

"So, are you brats in?" James asked.  
"Of' course we're in!" The 5 chorused.  
"So, I'm not the only parent who'll be worried and proud" James said. "I'll go to Madame Maxime and tell her that you 5 are accepting the offer" James said.  
"Dad, thanks" Harry said.  
"No problem, kiddo" James said and left.

Drake started.

"So, we're going to have our lives in danger? Again?" he asked.  
"As if we are not used to it" Ron said.  
"Right" Ginny said while holding Harry's hand.

Then they just laugh. They're already used to being in grave danger. Just now Harry fell 200 ft. from the ground.

"But I think, this tournament will be interesting" Harry said.

The others agreed.

A/N: I just made everything up, the story's mine, but the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, I hope you like it. This is my 1st time to make a HP Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Days has passed and their journey to Hogwarts along with the Beauxbatons students along with the Headmistress and Head Professor.  
While travelling...

"Hey, Drake" Harry called.  
"What is it?" Drake asked.  
"Your mum agreed right?" Harry asked.  
"Not really, but I just forced her so she agreed and she doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts but it's optional" Drake said.  
"How 'bout you, Kathie?" Harry asked.  
"Well she agreed but upset, Aunt Celeste is used to it but she's too protective and she's only cares about me after my parents sent me to her because their main focus in on my older twin who's at Hogwarts, I don't even knew him" Kathie said.  
"I don't need to ask you two for I know your Aunt and Uncle agreed" Harry said.  
"Yep, Aunt Chriselda and Uncle Ludovich agreed, they like adventures, they even raised us that way, and when we told them our stories (the dangers happened to them at school) they squealed and sometimes jealous" Ron said. Ginny nod.

Hours passed they spent remembering the dangers they had encounter at their school and they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
When they had step foot of the school, A half-giant was waiting for them. The half-giant called himself Hagrid. Hagrid led them to the Great Hall.

The 3 boys are walking alongside Madame Maxime and James, Harry, Ron and Drake's faces are a little covered by the hat they're wearing. Many students and Professors, especially Lily, who was the Transfiguration Teacher was surprised to see James Potter, of' course they knew him, Hayden Evans' (formerly Potter) father. Professor Dumbledore greets Madame Maxime, and assures her Hagrid is quite capable of tending to the horses, although Madame Maxime expresses some concern. Then he turned to James.

"James" Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice.  
"Headmaster" James said politely.  
"It's been eleven years since I last saw you" Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, it has been" James said.  
"How's the young Harry?" Dumbledore asked. (A/N: He's not interfering with the family about what will Hayden do, he's not training Hayden without Lily's approval)  
"Just fell 200 feet from the ground, yesterday" James said. "Because of dementors lurking in his school" James said.

Dumbledore was surprised.

"Fell? As I know Dementors doesn't attack anyone if they are not on their way" Dumbledore said.  
"Told him too"James said and turned his head to Harry's direction. "Right, Harry?" he asked.

Harry smirked and took of his hat and revealed the Potter's unruly hair, he's the carbon copy of James except the eyes, Lily's eyes and the lightning-shaped scar which is not seen clearly because of the bandage covering its half.

"Right you told me" Harry said.

Dumbledore saw how close the two were and looked at Lily's expression who was frozen and Hayden's who was shock like the others.

"Harry, boy you've grown, you look like James, except for your eyes. I hadn't seen you since you and Hayden were 3" Dumbledore said. Unaware of the fact James hadn't told Harry his brother is the Boy-Who-Lived that Harry had hated.  
"Wait, what? Who's Hayden?" Harry asked.  
"Didn't James told you about your younger twin?" Dumbledore asked. "He is Hayden Evans"

"WHAT?! I HAVE A TWIN?" A voice came from the Gryffindor table. Hayden Evans, the "Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Spoiled"

Harry smack his bandaged forehead with his injured arm.

"I don't believe this" Harry said.

The "Boy-Who-Lived" walked to his mother.

"Mum, you didn't told me I have a twin brother" He said.

James could see that his ex-wife had spoiled her (formerly theirs) son.

"Hayde, I didn't told you because I thought he will not be here" Lily said. "Please forgive me, baby"

Luckily Dumbledore had now interrupted.

"Mr. Evans, it would be best if you would go back to your sit" he said.  
"Sorry, Professor" Hayden said and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

Then he turned to the visitors.

"I'm sorry if it turned like this" Dumbledore said.  
"It's okay, Headmaster" James said. "Right, Headmistress?" he asked Madame Olymp Maxime.  
"Yes, it's fine" Madame Maxime said.  
"Right now, James, now that I noticed how did you came with Headmistress Maxime?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well, James is the Head Professor in Beauxbatons and teaches DADA and Transfiguration" Madam Maxime said.

Dumbledore formed a small "o".

"Now, James, Olymp, join us in the Teacher's table and students join the Gryffindors" Dumbledore said.

The 5 groaned.

Then the Durmstrang came and the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, Dumbledore greeted them and they went to the Teacher's table and the students stayed with the Slytherins.

After that the feast begun and since everyone ate already. Dumbledore got to his feet and the noise ceased.

"Now that we had eaten already, I ask for your attention again while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be seen in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it," Dumbledore said.

Then he continued...

"As always, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, also the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year, and it is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year," Dumbledore continued.

Many students complained. Then he started again..

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it" He said. "Also, we have our new DADA teacher, a former Auror, Mad-Eye Moody" he said.

The students clapped as the man stood. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"You all know what Triwizard Tournament is, right?" He asked.

The students nod.

"Well, this year the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts" He said and the students cheered. "But this is not anything like the usual tournaments, this is the legendary event of the Triwizard Tournament where 5 lucky students each schools are going to compete in the school for 3 years, the competition will be held. Now may I tell you, Students under the age of 17 are not allowed to participate (They have to compete even if they are graduated already) except for the 5 students, the Ministry of Magic had allowed"

Students are whispering about who.

"Now all of these students are 13-14 and are studying at Beauxbatons" He said.

Many glared at the Beauxbatons students and were feeling jealous. Beauxbatons already knew them and they know how qualified they are.  
Dumbledore started.

"Now, when I call your names, you'll stand, understand?" Dumbledore said.  
"We'll start from the girls" Dumbledore said. Many exclaimed they allowed 13 and 14-year old girls! Ain't the Ministry mad!  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Dumbledore started.

Ginny stood and when the students heard her surname, many looked at the Weasley twins who were shocked to see their little sister had grown, their family had to give the two youngest because of the danger of their surroundings for the two's health back then.

"She'd grown, she's just 4 when they sent her" Fred said and George nod.  
"Now, Miss Weasley is just 13 years old and as you think, Miss Weasley is Fred and George's youngest sister who lived at France, Miss Weasley, come beside your Headmistress and Head Professor" Dumbledore said. "Hermione Katherine Zabini" He continued.

Ginny walked to where the Headmistress and Head Professor. Kathie stood gracefully. Like Ginny, His brother was being glared right now, Blaise Zabini who was confused if she was a cousin of his (he doesn't know)

"Now stop glaring Mr. Zabini and Ms. Zabini, may I ask you to do what Ms. Weasley did" Dumbledore said.

Kathie walked where Ginny is.

"Now, the boys" Dumbledore started. "Draco Abraxas Black" he called.

Drake stood and well the only one who knew him is the Headmaster and the Potion Master, Severus Prince Snape, his godfather. No need to tell, he did what the two did.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" he called.

He stood too and did what Drake did.

"The last but not the least, Harrison Jamienne Potter" he said.

Harry stood and he ignored the glares he was receiving and went to his friends.  
Dumbledore started again...

"Now, these 5 are the only one qualified to be the underage students participating the tournament, they had made contact with Death ever since they're 11. These children had fought Death Eaters and had put them in Azkaban when they are just 11 and had fought kinds of monstrous creatures when they're 12 and last year these kids had fought a werewolf named Greyback and they are the Ministry's helper to fight the dark side" Dumbledore said which made the students glare at Hayden.

"Professor!" a student in the Slytherin table called.  
"What is it, Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Fighting the Dark Side, isn't that Hayden's job?" Blaise asked. Recieving positive feedbacks.

Harry and the others are paying attention, smirking.

"Guys, how about that, Hogwarts have now doubted the "Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Like-That"'s skills" Harry said to his friends which made them laugh silently while watching how others doubt Hayden. Why is his brother be included in the group that help the Ministry fight the Dark Side, not him that is what the students think making Hayden, angry. Harry likes seeing Hayden like this, pay-back for turning all attentions of his mother for him to Hayden.

"Oh, brother that's just the beginning" Harry said.

How can they live 3 years like this?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Anyeong! This Kay, how is it?

Is it good?

I wanna know!

By the way the story is mine but the characters are J.K. Rowling's.

Okay Signing Out

-Logout-


End file.
